Sailor Moon & Pokemon Unite!
by SailorVenus1976
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the Sailor Senshi ended up in the world of Pokemon? Well, a few years ago, I did and here's what I came up with.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Author's Note: We don't own any of the characters except Garnet and Topaz later on, so don't sue.

"Bye, mom. I'll see you tomorrow. If you need me, I'll be at Rei's." Usagi says.

"Have fun, sweetheart," her mother replies.

"Come on, Luna," Usagi calls. Luna comes and jumps onto Usagi's shoulder. Usagi picks up her bag and walks out. A motorcycle is parked in front of Usagi's house with a handsome young man standing next to it. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi yells, running into his arms and kissing him.

"Usako, hi Luna." Mamoru says.

"Hello, Mamoru-san," Luna replies.

"Where's Chibi-Usa and Chibi Chibi, Usako?"

"They went to Hotaru's. They'll all meet us at the temple later," Usagi says while getting on the motorcycle and putting on a helmet.

"OK." Mamoru replies. The leave and a few minutes later, they arrive at Rei's temple.

***

An hour later, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Chibi Chibi arrive. Usagi asks, "Did you have a good time at Hotaru-chan's?"

"Yes. We watched a show called Pokémon. It had all these weird creatures with strange powers. Some of them were cute. The episode was called Island of the Giant Pokémon."

"Sounds fun. Maybe we'll watch it one day," Mamoru says.

Everyone goes to Rei's room. They turn on the TV to watch the Sailor V movie. Suddenly, the movie is interrupted by a news report. "This just in...a monster is terrorizing downtown Tokyo. Everything is being turned to glass."

Luna says, "Everyone transform!"

MOON ETERNAL...MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER...MARS CRYSTAL POWER...JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER...VENUS CRYSTAL POWER...NEPTUNE PLANET POWER...URANUS PLANET POWER...PLUTO PLANET POWER…SATURN PLANET POWER…FIGHTER STAR POWER…HEALER STAR POWER…MAKER STAR POWER…MOON CRISIS...MAKE UP! Simultaneously, the thirteen senshi, Chibi Chibi and Mamoru transform.

"Where are the guardians of justice, the Sailor Senshi? Almost all of downtown Tokyo has been turned to glass."

Artemis says, "You'll have to use the Sailor Teleport to get there in time, otherwise you'll be too late. Mamoru-san, stand in the middle and you'll be teleported as well. Ready Luna, Diana, everyone?" Luna and Artemis hop onto Usagi and Minako's shoulders, while Diana hops onto Chibi-Usa's head. They nod and join hands and then call out "Sailor Teleport!"

Suddenly, the monster appears with Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminum Siren and blasts them. A blinding flash engulfs the Sailor Senshi, Crow, Siren and the monster. Moments later, they arrive at their destination. A puzzled look appears on their faces. Makoto says, "This doesn't look like downtown Tokyo. Where are we, Luna?"

Luna replies, "I don't know, Jupiter."

Artemis says, "We're not going to find anything out by just standing here. Let's go Senshi." Several minutes later, they come upon several people who are fighting each other. Immediately, the Senshi jump in and help.

Two of the people say, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Usagi replies, "We are the world famous friends of love and justice. Sworn to defend the Earth from all evil, we are the Sailor Senshi. I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon, I'll punish you."

The people say, "Never heard of you."

A boy with a weird hat and creature beside him runs up and says, "You're new here, aren't you?"

Suddenly, they hear two voices saying, "Prepare for trouble, make it double. To protect the world from devastation. To unite all peoples within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above. Jesse! James! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight. Meowth that's right."

The boy says, "Not them again!"

Usagi said, "Who are you talking about?"

The boy replies, "Team Rocket."

James says, "We want your Pikachu."

The boy replies with a yell, "No, you can't have Pikachu!!"

Then Jesse says, "We'll take him by force then. Arbok go!" and throws a weird looking ball. When the ball landed, it opened and a large snake appeared.

James throws another ball and says, "Weezing go!" A weird creature appeared that was made of two creatures.

The boy says, "Pikachu go!" Then the weird creature with the boy runs into battle.

James says, "Weezing, smoke screen attack," and the surrounding area was filled with smoke.

The boy says, "Pidgeotto, I choose you. Blow away the smoke with your gust attack." A bird appears and blows away the smoke. Then the boy says, "Pikachu, thunderbolt attack now." Then the weird creature electrocuted the other two creatures and their masters. They all ran away.

Minako says, "That was amazing."

The boy replies, "Thank you."

Usagi asks, "What is your name anyway?"

The boy replies, "My name is Ash Catchem." Then they hear voices saying, "Ash, there you are!"

Ash replies, "Brock, Misty, these are my new friends the Sailor Senshi."


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Author's Note: This chapter pretty much retells the Sailor Senshi's story up to this point in time. If you haven't seen past the DiC dubs, then here's a brief synopsis of what happens after they defeat the Black Moon family. If you've already seen some of the stuff mentioned here, please just bear with us. If you have seen past the DiC dubs, e-mail Joanne (Phoenix035@aol.com) with comments on episodes.

Ash, Brock, Misty and the Sailor Senshi head on their way to the Pokémon center in Celadon City. Once there, they settle in for the night. Usagi and Mamoru are off in their room, while the rest of the Senshi are in the common room adjacent to Usagi and Mamo's room. Suddenly, Ash hears a banging from Usagi's room. "What's that noise?" Ash asks.

Minako replies, "Oh, it's just Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san."

Ash's face turns bright red, like a fire truck. "You mean they're...doing...here, with us next door to them where we can hear everything that's going on!!!!"

"That's those two for you. But it's also their destiny to be together as it is ours and Mamoru-san's to protect Usagi-chan," Rei says.

"What do you mean, Rei?" Misty asks.

"Well, more then a thousand years ago, in our time, there was a place called the Silver Millennium. On the moon was the capital where Princess Serenity lived with her mother, Queen Serenity. Usagi is Princess Serenity," Rei states. "See, the rest of us were all princesses of our respective planets. We were also members of Princess Serenity's court as well as her guardians. She fell in love with a prince who ruled the Earth. His name was Prince Endymion."

"Let me guess, Mamoru-san is the Prince of Earth," Ash guesses.

Makoto picks up. "Right, Ash. Anyway, one day there was a ball on the moon. The Prince came and was chased away by palace guards. A war was breaking out on the earth that threatened to destroy our kingdom. All people from earth were arrested and interrogated upon coming to the moon. Their prince was not exempt from this. The Queen herself interrogated him. I suspect it was because of Usagi's having fallen in love with him. She found he was not a spy and requested he help her defend her kingdom. He accepted because he had fallen in love with Usagi."

"Later that evening, as the ball was beginning, the Princess was coming down the stairs in the ballroom. A hand grabbed hers and asked for a dance. It was the Prince dressed in a tuxedo and mask. Usagi immediately knew it was Mamoru," Ami continues.

Minako continues, "A while later, he explained what the Queen had asked of him and went to prepare for battle, leaving Usagi alone on the balcony. Shortly after that, the alarm was sounded that the palace was under attack. We ran to transform and defend our kingdom and Princess. The invaders from the Dark Kingdom were too powerful for us and we were defeated."

"The Dark Kingdom's leader, Queen Beryl, was attacking the Princess. Fortunately, Mamoru-san was there to defend her. However, Queen Beryl took him. Usagi jumped into the stream of power pulling her love away. Beryl's superior, Queen Mettalia, saw this and blasted the Princess and Prince with a powerful energy bolt. The force of the bolt killed both of them. Upon seeing her daughter die, Queen Serenity vowed her daughter would live again and be happy," Artemis states. "She pulled out the Ginzuishou and placed it on her Crescent Moon Wand. With the power of the crystal and wand, she defeated the Dark Kingdom. The Dark Kingdom, as well as all of us and many surviving residents of the moon, was now inside the power of the crystal. The Queen used the last of her strength to send us to a new future on Earth. Her last wish was for the Princess to be happy," Artemis finishes.

Luna continues, "I was awakened a thousand years later with my mission clear. Find Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter, train them and be their guardian. Artemis' mission was the same with Venus, the leader of the inner senshi. Her found her much earlier then I found my Senshi, so while I was locating and training them, Minako fought as Sailor V with help from Artemis. They later joined us prior to the most important part of our mission occurring-find the Princess and protect her. The Dark Kingdom had reawakened as we had. Sailor Moon and the others had fought and defeated two of their generals. When Minako joined us, we defeated the third, Zoisite. Then, they had sent their strongest general, Kunzite, against us. If it weren't for Venus, we would have lost. A few days later, we found the Ginzuishou and discovered where our Princess was-right in front of us. At the same time, we discovered that Mamoru was Tuxedo Mask, the mysterious man who always appeared to aid and protect Sailor Moon. He was trying to regain his memories and to do so, he needed the Ginzuishou. After Usagi was revealed as the Princess, Mamoru regained his memory and remembered that he was the Prince of Earth, Endymion. He had been injured in the battle with Malachite's partner, Zoisite and was promptly captured by the Dark Kingdom. They tuned him against Usagi. During the last battle with Beryl, he broke free of Beryl's brainwashing, only to die protecting Usagi, as had the rest of the Senshi."

"I went on to defeat Queen Beryl and then died myself, having no energy left and also having used the full power of the crystal to defeat her. Somehow, we were all reborn again. I guess it was my dying wish to just be a normal teenager that did it. I was reawakened as Sailor Moon a few days later to deal with a new threat. The others were reawakened shortly after. The only one who wasn't was Mamo-chan. I tried my hardest to make him remember me and had competition from a girl named Ann for his affections. Her brother Alan had fallen for me at the same time. It turns out that they were our enemies. Suddenly, a guy calling himself the Moonlight Knight came on the scene. It took us some time to discover that it was Mamo-chan's soul being projected to protect me. When we healed Ann and Alan, Mamo-chan got his memory back, since the Moonlight Knight wasn't needed anymore," Usagi finishes.

"We spent a few happy weeks together after that. Then, one day, we're in a boat at the park on a date. We got out and were kissing. All of a sudden, a little girl drops on Usako's head and is kissing me. She looks just like Usako and has the same hairstyle. She hypnotizes Usako's family into believing she is a cousin named Chibi Usa. She constantly antagonizes Usako and then runs to me for protection. Shortly after she arrived, I began having terrible nightmares that if I stayed with Usako, something terrible would happen to her. To protect her, I broke up with her. It was killing me to hurt her like that, but I would do anything to protect her from harm. As you can see, we're back together, happier then we ever were. It took us a while to find out that Chibi Usa was our future daughter. After that, the two of us swore we'd die to protect Chibi Usa. She went back to the future after we defeated Wiseman and the Black Moon family to be with our future selves, her parents. They're the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. She came back in time to us to begin her training as a Sailor Senshi."

"Shortly before Chibi Usa came back to us, we discovered two new senshi, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They were trying to find talismans that, when combined, would form the Holy Grail. At this time, we were fighting the Death Busters. Uranus and Neptune were searching for a long time to find the talisman holders only to discover that the two of them held them. However, there was still a third talisman to be discovered. Just as Uranus and Neptune were revealed to be talisman holders, we discovered who held the third one. A woman named Meiou Setsuna had been following us around. We later discovered why: she was Sailor Pluto, the third talisman holder. When the three talismans combined, they formed the Holy Grail, which, in turn, enabled me and Chibi Usa to power up to a super form. Around this time, we also located the last of this solar system's senshi, Sailor Saturn. There was a great disagreement between the Inner and Outer Senshi as to whether or not to let Hotaru live. Once Sailor Saturn was awakened, the end of the world would be upon us. As you can see, we spared Hotaru's life," Usagi concludes.

Chibi Usa continues, "All of a sudden, a few months ago, I had a dream where there was a beautiful Pegasus calling me. He came to me several times in battle and powered me and Usagi up to our Super forms, something we couldn't do without the aid of the Holy Grail, which had been lost in the final battle against the Death Busters. After he gave us our Super forms permanently, the only time we needed his assistance was when Usagi used the Moon Kalied Scope on an enemy. Pegasus' mission was to find the person who could control the Golden Crystal and help save his home world, Illusion. Towards the end of our battle with the Dead Moon Family, I was discovered to be Pegasus' host by our enemies and Usagi and I were discovered to be the ones who could control the Golden Crystal. Together, we defeated Usagi's Aunt, Queen Neherenia."

"Just before Neherenia was sealed into her mirror for all eternity, she threw Chibi-Usa off of the remains of the circus tent that was bringing her to the mirror. In a desperate act to save my daughter, I jumped off after her. Although Chibi-Usa had a good head start on me, I managed to catch up to her. I was still clutching the Golden Crystal in my hand and with the help of Pegasus, we both powered up to our princess forms and grew wings. We floated down to the ground safely," Usagi says.

"Not too long ago, Neherenia was released from her mirror prison to try and take revenge on us, the White Moon Family. To try and break Usako, she cast a spell that I ended up falling under. I became Neherenia's slave. As a result of that spell, Chibi-Usa started to fade out. Her future was changing because of this spell that I was under. If Usako and the other senshi couldn't break the spell Neherenia had cast, our future would change and my daughter wouldn't be alive. Usako managed to break the spell and free me, thus returning Chibi-Usa to us," Mamoru says.

"At this time, my Super form wasn't powerful enough to battle a stronger Neherenia. All the senshi, except for Chibi-Usa, combined their power to be sent to me, enabling me to power up to my true form, Eternal Sailor Moon. This transformation, however, would only last a few minutes and then I would revert to my Super form. After we drove the evil out of Neherenia's heart, I was able to power up to Eternal Sailor Moon without the aid of the other senshi. Shortly after this, we encountered new enemies who were also Sailor Senshi. They were more powerful than we were put together, and suddenly out of nowhere come the Sailor Starlights. More often than not, they came to my rescue, as Mamo-chan was in school overseas. We later found out that they were a popular singing group that just happened to transfer to our school," Usagi states.

Seiya picks up, "We had come to earth looking for our Princess. She was hiding from Galaxia. To get our Princess out of hiding, we passed ourselves off as a singing group, the Three Lights. We still haven't found her."

Ash, Misty and Brock sit around in amazement at what the Sailor Senshi are telling them. Ami breaks the silence by saying, "So who were those two people who attacked you earlier?"

"Those guys. They're Team Rocket," Misty says.

"Wait a minute! Now I know why this is all familiar to me. This is Pokémon. I was watching this on TV earlier!" Chibi-Usa exclaims.

"TV?" Ash said with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, you were on TV in our world," Chibi-Usa replies.

Ash asks, "Brock. Did you know we are on TV in their world."

Brock didn't answer because he was too busy paying attention to Rei. Brock says, "Rei, you look lovely today."

Rei replied, "Get away you creep!" pushing Brock so hard that he flies across the room.

Brock then gets up and sees Misty and Minako talking in the corner of the room. Brock goes over and says, "What are you talking about? Minako, you sure look lovely."

Minako says, "Brock, this is an A and B conversation, so C your way out of here." Then, Minako does the Sailor V kick and sends Brock flying across the room a second time. Minako says to Misty, "Misty, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, I kind of like. . . Ash," Misty says whispering.

"What was that? I can't help you with your problem if you don't tell me what it is," Minako says.

"I love Ash, but I don't know how to tell him," Misty replies.

"You should be honest with him about your feelings, Misty. He might feel the same way about you, but he's afraid to tell you," Minako says.

Misty replies, "But I'm afraid."

Minako says, "It doesn't hurt to try."

Misty then walks to Ash, who is sitting near the door. She says, "Ash."

"What?" he replies.

"I've got something to tell you."

"What? What do you want to say?" Ash asks.

"Ash, I've had this feeling since I first met you," Misty says.

"So, what is that supposed to mean?" Ash replies.

"It means I love you, Ash!" Misty says in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"You do, Misty?" Ash asks.

"Yes, I do," Misty replies.

"I have something to tell you, Misty."

"What, Ash?" Misty asks.

"I've had the exact same feeling since I met you."

"You mean?" Misty says.

"Yes, I love you too, Misty!" Ash replied in a loud voice.

Everyone else in the room simultaneously says, "Awww!!! HOW SWEET!!"

In unison, Ash and Misty yell, "Will you stop listening to our conversation!"

Rei says in response, "Well, you said it kind of loud."

"Misty, let's go somewhere else," Ash says. They then storm out of the Pokémon Center. Ash and Misty are walking around the town. "Those people are a bunch of idiots," Ash says.

"Yes, you're right," Misty replies. "Hey, let's go get some ice cream."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. It'll be my treat," Ash replies as they head to the ice cream parlor.

While Ash and Misty are out walking, Seiya is saying, "Do you think that we were too hard on them? I mean, they just declared their love for each other and here we are picking on them. What do you think, Brock? You know them better than the rest of us."

"I think that they'll be ok. Just give them a little time and they'll come back," Brock says.

"You think so? They did look pretty steamed when they walked out of the Pokémon Center," Seiya says.

"I know so. I've been traveling with them since practically the beginning of Ash's journey. I was the first gym leader that he faced and defeated to earn a badge. He also faced Misty in Cerulean City and won the badge for her gym, but she had been traveling with us for a while. She was actually with him before I joined them. Pikachu had been injured in a battle and Ash borrowed her bike. On the way to the Pokémon Center, Ash and Pikachu got caught in a bad thunderstorm which intensified Pikachu's electric attack and while in battle with some wild Spearow, Pikachu torched Misty's bike. She's been following Ash ever since then. She won't leave until he replaces her bike," Brock concludes.

"Oh, I get it," Seiya says.

"Get what, Seiya?" Yaten says.

"Why Ash and Misty are together." He quickly related the story that Brock just told him.

"Oh, I see," Yaten says.

***

While everyone else is talking, Ash and Misty are ordering their ice cream. Misty says, "I want a chocolate sundae."

"Ok," Ash says. He goes to the counter and says, "Two sundaes, one chocolate and one strawberry."

"That will be $4," the man at the counter replies, handing Ash the sundaes. Ash walks back over to Misty and hands her the chocolate one.

"Thanks for the ice cream," Misty says.

"You're welcome," Ash replies. They walk away. Ash stops and says, "Let's go back to the ice cream parlor."

"Why? Did you forget something?" Misty asks.

"No. I just feel bad that we got something for ourselves and didn't even think about Pikachu," Ash replies. Ash and Misty go back to the ice cream parlor. Ash gets Pikachu a PokéPop and then they head back to the Pokémon Center. Pikachu comes running up to Ash. "Look what I got for you, Pikachu."

Loudly, Pikachu says, "Pika pika."

Ash gives Pikachu the PokéPop, while a very happy Pikachu jumps up and nudges Ash's cheek, while Ash says, "Eat your PokéPop and go to bed, Pikachu."

"Chu," Pikachu replies. In no time flat, Pikachu finishes his PokéPop and everyone goes to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Author's Note: This chapter is a little spoiler for the R movie. If you haven't seen it, try to skip over the paragraphs at the end of the chapter.

The next morning, everyone gives an apology to Ash and Misty. "What are you apologizing for?" Ash asks.

"For us being so rude to you," Usagi replies.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did," replies Ash.

"Me too," Misty states.

"Don't worry about it," Minako states.

"I'm bored," Chibi Usa says in a loud voice.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Brock says.

"What's that Brock?" Chibi Usa asks.

"Let's all go to the movies," Brock replies.

"There's a new Pokémon movie called Mewtwo Strikes Back. Why don't we go see that?" suggests Ash. Everyone agrees. A few minutes later, they arrive at the Pokémax. Mamoru, Brock and Ash decide to treat everyone. They all got their tickets and snacks and went to watch the movie.

When the movie is over, Usagi and Minako say, "That was a good movie!"

Ash asks Misty if she liked the movie and she responds, "Yes, I did."

Suddenly, they hear two familiar voices. "Prepare for trouble. Make it double."

"Can you please shut up, Team Rocket?" Ash asks.

"How dare you interrupt us when we are saying our introduction!" Jessie replies.

"Ok, ok, say the stupid opening lines," Ash fires back. Everyone proceeds to sit down and drink some tea.

"Thank you!" James replied. "To protect the world from devastation. To unite all people within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie!! James!! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight. Meowth that's right!"

Misty asks, "Are you happy now?"

"Yes, we are," Meowth replies.

"Let's battle," Jessie says.

"I'll take care of them this time," Brock says.

"Good luck, Brock," Ash and Misty reply.

"Are you going to chit chat all day with your friends or are you going to battle us?" James says.

"Arbok, go," "Weezing, go!" Jessie and James yell.

"Prepare to lose again like you always do," Brock replied.

"Pick your Pokémon already," James says.

"Onix, go!"

"Arbok, poison sting attack!"

"Weezing, smoke screen now!"

Arbok attempted to bite Onix, but broke his teeth and yelled in pain, "Arrrrbok!" Weezing used its smoke screen attack and nobody was able to see.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you! Blow the smoke away with your gust attack!" Ash yells. 

Pidgeotto blows not only the smoke away, but also Team Rocket. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Pidgeotto, return!" Ash holds out the Pokeball, but suddenly, Pidgeotto begins to glow. He evolves into Pidgeot. Pidgeot heads toward the Pokeball, but Onix suddenly moves towards Pidgeot. Onix knocks Pidgeot away from the Pokeball and straight into Misty. She falls off the cliff.

"Ash, help me!!"

"I've got her, Ash," Sailor Venus says. "Venus Love Me Chain!!" A chain of hearts spins around Minako and then shoots towards Misty. Misty grabs onto it and everyone helps Minako pull her back up the side of the cliff.

Ash runs over to Misty and they embrace for a few seconds. After they separate, everyone else comes running over and hugs Misty. "Thanks, guys, but you're killing me here." She turns to Ash and says, "I think I'd prefer falling off the cliff to getting squashed by my friends." They all head back to the Pokémon Center.

***

Ash, Misty, Usagi and Mamoru go outside. They sit down at a picnic table and start talking. Misty says, "So Usagi, how did you discover that Mamoru was your lost Prince?"

"It's a long and complicated story," Usagi states taking a deep breath, "I'll try to relate it as best I can. You know about our past from the days of the Silver Millennium. I was just an ordinary girl in the present, actually until about four years ago. One day, on my way to school, I saw some kids beating up on a poor black cat. That cat was Luna. I chased them off and pulled the bandage off of Luna's crescent moon, the symbol of my moon family. She followed me around all day. When I got home and was taking a nap, she opened my window and came in. Luna told me that I was the Sailor Senshi of the moon, Sailor Moon. I didn't believe her until she gave me my transformation locket. When I transformed, I was able to hear my friend Molly screaming for help. I ran to rescue her, but the monster was too strong for me. Suddenly, a man in a tuxedo and mask appeared. He threw a red rose at the monster and spoke a few inspiring words. He identified himself as Tuxedo Mask. That would be the first time he came to my aid. Whenever I was in trouble, he would come to save me. At the same time, I had come into contact with a college student named Chiba Mamoru, who acted like a total creep to me, always calling me 'odango atama'. We went on antagonizing each other for a while."

"Midway through our battle with the Dark Kingdom, one of Queen Beryl's henchmen, Zoisite, dressed up as me and pretended to be captured to lure us into a trap. This trap was designed to make us and Tuxedo Mask turn over our Rainbow Crystals to them."

"When I attempted to free the fake Sailor Moon from her bonds, I was stabbed in the shoulder by Zoisite. He shed his disguise and revealed his true form. While we battled, his partner Malachite had Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter trapped. If it weren't for the timely appearance of Venus, I would have lost my Rainbow Crystals. While she distracted Zoisite, I was able to get away, but not before Queen Beryl, who was watching the battle, discovered who I was," Mamoru says.

"The next day, I was on my way to a meeting at Rei's temple. I came across Mamo-chan and slapped him in the shoulder area, claiming there was a bee there. A minute later, after he started walking away, I realized he wasn't acting right and he was bleeding, so I decided to follow him," Usagi says. "When Zoisite engulfed him in an energy bubble, I got caught in it and fainted. I awoke a few minutes later to see Mamo-chan and Zoisite arguing. I thought they were after me and then I found out otherwise."

"Under Beryl's orders, Zoisite challenged me to a duel, but was also under orders not to harm me. I threw a rose at him and cut his face, so he disregarded Beryl's orders."

"The floor started breaking apart and we got trapped in the elevator where we kind of had a heart to heart talk. Zoisite launched a fireball at us from above and I made a split second decision to transform into Sailor Moon in front of Mamo-chan. That decision saved us from the fireball. Then, I discovered that Mamo-chan was Tuxedo Mask."

"Zoisite and I were to duel and Usako tried to convince me that together we could beat him. I was too stubborn to listen and was stabbed in the chest with an ice crystal. I told Usako that it was up to her to get the crystals from Zoisite."

"As I held Mamo-chan's body in my arms, I started to cry. My tears formed the seven rainbow crystals into the Ginzuishou. I was revealed to be the Moon Princess."

"I got my memories back and was revealed to be Usako's true love, Prince Endymion from Earth. Eventually, we were to be married, but we were killed before we could."

"I remembered the last time I saw Mamo-chan. It was the day that Beryl attacked the moon and destroyed my kingdom. After that memory, we both passes out. I woke up a while later only to find Jupiter carrying me. Then, I found out our enemies had taken Mamo-chan. I fought like mad to break the spell Beryl had cast on him. Eventually, I did, but he, like my friends, died so I could live and defeat our enemies."

"And I would die a million deaths for you, Usako," Mamoru says, leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips."

"How sweet," Ash and Misty say together.

"What happened after that, Usagi?" Misty asks.

"We were brought back to life by the Ginzuishou, but without our memories. Luna revived the Sailor Senshi, but Mamo-chan was still without his memories. We got back together only to have him break up with me a short time after that which broke my heart."

"Why did you do that, Mamoru?" Ash asks.

"I had been getting nightmares that told me if I stayed with Usako something terrible would happen to her. She had been getting them as well. When we went back to the 30th Century with Chibi Usa to free her mother, Neo Queen Serenity, we met my future self, King Endymion. He sent us those nightmares to see if our love for each other was strong enough to get us through the battle with the Royal Family of Nemesis. We proved our love was strong enough to defeat them. They then turned Chibi Usa against us. Wiseman convinced her that nobody loved her and he turned her into an evil, twisted adult version of herself called Black Lady. We defeated her as Black Lady and then she used the Ginzuishou of the future to aid Usako in defeating Wiseman. Then, she returned home."

"That's sweet," Misty says.

"So was your declaration of love yesterday," Usagi replies.

Ash says, "Speaking of yesterday…when you guys were in your room, were you…were you…?"

"Yes, we were. Why?" Mamoru says.

"Because we heard everything that was going on between you," Ash replies. Usagi and Mamoru's faces turn bright red.

"It's a miracle that you two have managed to stay true to each other for so long, considering what you've been through," Ash states.

"Ash, we love each other. We always have and we always will. We already know about our future. We know that we do get married and have a child, Chibi Usa, and that in the 30th Century, after we awaken from almost a millennium's sleep, we become the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. We shouldn't even know that about ourselves, but because of Chibi Usa getting us to help save Usako, we found out. When I first met her, Usako was a humongous crybaby who was always whining about something or another. She's come quite a long way since then and I realize every day how lucky I am to have her. She would sacrifice herself to protect her friends."

"A while back, we were out on a date and the other Senshi and Chibi Usa were there too. We were at a nursery when all of a sudden, a person I knew as a small child appeared. He had promised to find a flower to give me so I'd always remember him. He had found one, but it possessed him. He tried to kill Usako in the middle of a battle, but seriously injured me instead. He took me to his base to heal me. Usako and the other Senshi came to rescue me and stop him from destroying the earth. After I broke free of the healing chamber he had put me in, I went to aid Usako and the others. She had to choose between her friends or the Cutie Moon Rod, which could destroy all of the plants. She chose her friends over the wand. They were angry with her, especially Rei, but they understood what they meant to her. She meant the same to each one of them. Fiore later realized what the Kisennian was doing to him and destroyed it. He disappeared only to later reappear with a flower that gave life through its pollen."

"Usako had died protecting us on our re-entry into the Earth's atmosphere with the Ginzuishou. We no longer cared about our lives, we cared about the one who we had lost, who meant so much to all of us, me most of all. Then, the pollen from Fiore's flower brought Usako back to life."

"Wow, Usagi! You're lucky," Misty says.

"I know," Usagi replies.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Misty, Brock and Ash are showing their Pokémon to the Senshi and Mamoru. "These are just some of the Pokémon that are known. There's 150 known Pokémon and plenty more waiting to be discovered," Brock explains.

"How do they work?" Taiki asks.

"Basically, a ten year old can get a trainer's license. He or she is excused from school to travel around collecting many different types. Each trainer receives a personally programmed Pokédex from the person they receive their starter Pokémon from. The Pokédex keeps track of the Pokémon you've caught or seen, as well as gives valuable information about each Pokémon. You generally receive either a Squirtle, Charmander or Bulbasaur as a starter. I got there late that day, so all that was left was Pikachu. Along the way, though, I ended up getting the three starter Pokémon. To train a Pokémon, you fight it against other Pokémon either in the wild or in what's called a trainer battle. That's where two trainers fight their Pokémon against each other. The purpose of fighting wild Pokémon or in a trainer battle is to get experience for your Pokémon. As the level of your Pokémon increases, it will learn new moves. Also on your journey, a goal is to collect the eight gym badges. Each one has a different ability. Some make your Pokémon whose levels are up to a certain point obey you. Others increase their abilities slightly," Ash says.

"As the level of your Pokémon increases, it learns new moves. Most Pokémon will not stay in one form the whole time you train them. They evolve into a new form. Some, like Pikachu can't evolve no matter what level they are. Pikachu needs the Thunderstone to move onto his second form, which is also his final one, Raichu. Some Pokémon have two forms and others have three. Charmander has three. He starts as Charmander, then evolves into Charmeleon and his final stage is Charizard."

"Now let's give you your Pokémon," Brock says. The Pokémon are divided up as follows:

Usagi: Pikachu, Cubone, Meowth (talking), Nidoran (boy), Squirtle, Slowpoke

Ami: Psyduck, Porygon, Chansey, Sandshrew, Nidoran (girl), Jynx

Rei: Charmander, Abra, Voltorb, Jigglypuff, Lickitung, Pidgey

Makoto: Growlithe, Krabby, Hitmonchan, Jolteon, Bulbasaur, Oddish

Minako: Vulpix, Ponyta, Magnemite, Oddish, Tangela, Pidgey

Haruka: Doduo, Onix, Spearow, Zubat, Kabuto, Tentacool

Michiru: Staryu, Mr. Mime, Vaporeon, Seel, Bellsprout, Hitmonlee

Setsuna: Flareon, Electabuzz, Rhyhorn, Magmar, Shellder, Abra

Hotaru: Dratini, Snorlax, Gastly, Grimer, Exeggcute, Rattata

Chibi-Usa: Eevee, Caterpie, Ditto, Farfetch'd Lapras, Spearow

Seiya: Machop, Kangaskhan, Pinsir, Scyther, Poliwag, Staryu

Taiki: Rattata, Tauros, Paras, Magickarp, Weedle, Zubat

Yaten: Clefairy, Goldeen, Venonat, Mankey, Diglett, Weedle

Mamoru: Ekans, Koffing, Geodude, Aerodactyl, Omanyte, Zapdos

Taiki yells, "Why do I get the stupid looking fish?"

"We picked the Pokemon's names out of a hat. You got what names came out for you."

Chibi Chibi runs over to Brock and pulls on his pants leg. "Chibi Chibi."

Brock looks over to Usagi, who says, "She wants one, too, Brock."

Brock says, "Well, we just happen to have one that's perfect for her." Brock hands Chibi Chibi an egg that is just starting to hatch. "It's name is Togepi. They'll be fine together."

A minute later, Usagi says, "What do I do with these things again?"

Ash, Misty and Brock fall over in shock. "We'll explain it again later," Ash says.

"Why don't you battle each other? This way, your Pokémon gain experience," Misty says.

The Senshi all look at each other, shrug their shoulders and say, "Why not?" The first match will be Minako versus Chibi-Usa.

"You can only use three Pokémon each. The rules are that only one Pokémon per trainer can be fighting at any given time. Once one trainer's Pokémon is knocked out, then you may recall your Pokémon and send out another one."

Grabbing a Pokeball, Minako throws it and says, "Vulpix go!" Chibi-Usa throws a Pokeball and says, "Caterpie, go!"

"Vulpix, use your flame thrower attack," Minako commands. Vulpix shot fire at Caterpie and knocked Caterpie out in one shot.

Simultaneously, Minako and Chibi-Usa yell, "Vulpix return! Caterpie return!" They choose their next Pokémon and yell, "Go Magnemite! Go Farfetch'd!"

Minako says, "Magnemite, thunder shock!" Magnemite shot electricity at Farfetch'd, but the attack missed.

"Farfetch'd, slash attack," Chibi Usa says. Farfetch'd slashed Magnemite and knocked him out.

Simultaneously, Minako and Chibi-Usa yell, "Magnemite return! Farfetch'd return!" They choose their next Pokémon and yell, "Go Ponyta! Go Lapras!"

Chibi Usa directs Lapras to use its water gun attack while Minako directs Ponyta to use its agility attack. Lapras continually shot water at Ponyta, but Ponyta avoided each shot by using its great speed. Minako then directed Ponyta to use its fire spin attack. Ponyta shot out fire which formed a tornado and knocked out Lapras. 

"Minako wins," Brock yells. "The next match will be Makoto vs. Haruka. Choose three Pokémon."

"Hitmonchan go," yelled Makoto.

"Haruka yelled, "Onix, go!" Haruka directs Onix, "Onix, slam attack!"

"Counter it with your Ice Punch," Mako yells to Hitmonchan.

Onix tried to hit Hitmonchan with his tail, but missed. Then, Hitmonchan's hand was surrounded in ice and punched Onix in the chin. Onix was stunned.

"Hitmonchan, finish it off with your Mega Punch," Mako yells. Hitmonchan punched Onix with so much force it sent him flying a few feet.

"Onix, return!" Haruka yells angrily.

"Hitmonchan return!" Mako yells.

"Go Spearow! Go Jolteon!" Haruka and Mako yell.

Haruka directs, "Spearow, peck!" Spearow kept pecking Jolteon on the head. Jolteon got extremely mad from this. 

"Jolteon, pin missile!" Jolteon shot hairs that were like spikes at Spearow, knocking Spearow to the ground. "Jolteon, thunderbolt!" Jolteon sent a powerful bolt at Spearow and finished him off.

"Return Spearow! Jolteon return!" The girls simultaneously call back their Pokémon and send out their final Pokémon, "Go Zubat! Go Krabby!"

"Krabby, bubble attack," Mako yells.

"Zubat, wing attack," Haruka commands.

Krabby shot bubbles at Zubat and missed. Then, Zubat flew down and smacked Krabby and knocked him upside down. Krabby began to glow and evolved into Kingler. "Kingler, water gun!" Kingler shot water at Zubat and knocked him out.

After all the Senshi had battled, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Usagi, Michiru, Setsuna and Seiya came out as winners.


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

Author's Note: This time on Sailor Moon & Pokémon Unite sees the return of four characters who we haven't seen in ages (really, we haven't) and an engagement. Some things referred to here are manga references and if you're familiar with the Sailor Moon manga, you'll recognize the references. Want to find out who the mystery characters are? Well, read on!

A few days later, the Senshi, Brock, Misty and Ash arrive on Scissor Street, famous for its shops specializing in Pokémon breeding. Brock goes bananas when he finds the one he's looking for.

Brock and company go into the salon while Usagi and Mamoru go for a walk. Usagi turns to Mamoru and says, "What's wrong, Mamo-chan? You look so upset."

"Well, I see how you are with the Inner Senshi. I remember how I used to be with Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoicite. We were just as close until Beryl brainwashed them. I miss them terribly. I'm sure the girls do, too," Mamoru replies.

Suddenly, a bright light appears in front of Usagi and Mamoru. "Mother!" Usagi exclaims.

"Queen Serenity. What are you doing here?" Mamoru asks.

"I was just watching over you and Usagi when you mentioned that you missed your guards. Do you still have the stones that contain their essences?" Queen Serenity asks.

"Yes, I do," Mamoru replies.

"Place them on the ground and step away." He does as the Queen commands. "Now, Usagi, summon the ginzuishou and repeat after me. Moon Eternal Healing Escalation." Usagi repeats the phrase after her mother. The ginzuishou starts to glow as do the generals' crystals. Moments later, the four generals are standing in front of the Queen, Prince and Princess.

Kunzite says, "We're alive again? Beryl must have resurrected us."

"No, Kunzite. Beryl didn't bring you back. With Usako's and Queen Serenity's help, I did. I missed you guys terribly," Mamoru says. The four generals surround their Prince. "Thank you Queen Serenity, Usako," Mamoru says with tears in his sparkling blue eyes.

"Endymion, it was the least I could do for you. You've done so much for me when you fought alongside my kingdom against your own people. In addition to that, you've put your life on the line for Usagi countless times. You've never asked for anything in return and I figured it was time the Moon Kingdom showed you its' appreciation," Queen Serenity says.

"Thank you, your majesty," Mamoru says bowing.

"Serenity, Endymion, be strong. Together you are unbeatable. If you stand as one, you will have the strength to overcome the obstacles ahead in your world," the Queen says.

"It's funny that you mention us standing as one, Queen Serenity," Mamoru nervously says while turning to his Princess. "Usako, I love you. I've loved you for more than a millennium. Nothing will change my feelings for you. . You're as necessary to me as the food I eat, the water I drink, the air I breathe. I can't imagine the rest of my life without you by my side." Mamoru gets down on one knee and pulls a box from his pocket. "Will you marry me?" he says as he opens the box.

Usagi is speechless, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes wide. Several seconds later, she responds, "Hai. I will marry you, Mamo-chan."

"I love you, Usako," Mamoru says while embracing her.

"I love you, too, Mamo-chan," Usagi replies. A moment later, Usagi runs over to her mother. "Mother, can you believe I'm getting married?"

"Yes I can. This is how it should have been in the Silver Millennium." She turns to Mamoru. "Endymion, I know you will make my daughter happy and do your best to protect her. You have my blessings."

"Thank you, Queen Serenity," Mamoru replies.

"I wonder how mama and papa will handle this. Mama approves of you, but papa's another story unto himself."

"Don't worry. I'll win your father over," Mamoru says. He turns around and says, "I swear on...Hey, where'd your mother go, Usako?"

"I don't know. Maybe she went back to wherever she was before," Usagi replies.

Nephrite says, "Shouldn't we be getting back to the Senshi?"

A few minutes later, the generals, Usagi and Mamoru meet up with the Senshi, Ash, Misty and Brock. The Senshi transform and Mars yells, "Usagi, run! Beryl's generals are right behind you!"

"It's ok, Mars. They've been healed. They're back to being their true selves," Usagi says.

"What do you mean?" Ami asks. Mamoru fills the Senshi in on what took place. They then go back to their regular identities.

Luna walks over towards Usagi and looks up at her. "Usagi, where'd you get that ring? You didn't have it a little while ago," Luna questions.

"I didn't have it a little while ago because I wasn't engaged then. Mamo-chan asked me to marry him."

The girls surround Usagi and chatter for several minutes while Brock, Ash, Misty, Mamoru and the generals stand off to the side. "Hey, Endy, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Jadeite asks.

"Sorry guys. Ash, Misty, Brock, these are my Royal Guards, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite and the leader, Kunzite." As each general's name is announced, he extends his hand to the three strangers. The girls go on for several more minutes. Once the initial shock of Usagi getting married has worn off, the Inner Senshi come over to the generals and each grab one (Kunzite & Venus, Nephrite & Jupiter, Jadeite & Mars and Zoicite & Mercury). The girls drag their counterpart off for a long overdue talk. The Outer Senshi and Sailor Starlights stay behind with Usagi.


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

Author's Note: You'll notice that some of the scenes are taken from episodes of Pokémon. I know that they are not true to the actual episode, but we had to change them to make them work for the story, as key elements of the story take place in these scenes. Also, the Senshi and Generals' retelling of what happened in the final battle is completely fictional.

Misty decides to take her Psyduck to a new salon that has recently opened to get a makeover done on it. She arrives at the salon and discovers a large crowd of people waiting to bring their Pokémon inside. After only a few minutes, however, she is the only one left. Everyone has gone to Susie's shop to see the seminar on Pokémon care. Misty and Psyduck enter the salon. Jessie, James, Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren have opened the salon to steal rare Pokémon.

After giving Misty a makeover, Meowth blows their cover. They tie Misty up while Psyduck runs to get help. Several minutes later, the Senshi, Brock, Misty, Ash and Susie return to the salon. A battle promptly ensues.

Usagi sends out Pikachu and Chibi Usa sends out Ditto. "Pikachu, thundershock." "Ditto, transform into Pikachu." Ditto transforms. "Ditto, swift attack."

James says, "Koffing, sludge attack." Ditto is taken out of action, as it is blinded by the sludge.

"Ekans, poison sting attack," Jessie commands. Usagi's Pikachu is poisoned.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa call their Pokémon back. As they try to figure out which Pokémon to send out next, Susie says, "I'll handle this one, guys. Vulpix, go!" She sends out Vulpix. "Vulpix, quick attack." Vulpix hits both Ekans and Koffing. "Vulpix, fire spin." A tornado of flames shoots from Vulpix's mouth and engulf Ekans, Koffing, Jessie, James, Meowth, Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren and sends them flying off into the sky.

Michiru says, "Wow, Susie, Vulpix sure has a lot of power."

Brock says, "That's right. A cute exterior hides tremendous inner strength. It's not the Pokémon's appearance that's important, it's what's inside the Pokémon. If you worry about their outer beauty, the Pokémon's inner strength will be lost." Everyone who had taken their Pokémon to Salon Rocket began to pull off all the decorative items and clean off the paint. Back at Susie's shop, she decides to give her Vulpix to Brock. "Susie, I can't take your Vulpix."

"Brock, I still have a lot to learn and it wouldn't be fair to Vulpix to keep it here. Vulpix could go so much further by being with you. Besides, Vulpix really likes you, Brock."

"All right, Susie. I'll take Vulpix." Susie hands Brock Vulpix's Pokeball. "Vulpix, return!" Vulpix goes back into its Pokeball and Brock says, "All right! I got Vulpix!"

***

Meanwhile, Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter are with Kunzite, Jedite, Zoicite and Nephrite. Venus says, "What happened to the four of you that you turned on us in the Silver Millennium?"

Kunzite replies, "Beryl took notice of us and one day, while we were training, she came down to our training grounds and defeated us. Once we were defeated, she brought us to the Negaverse and brainwashed us. After we were awakened as her Generals, we were charged with the mission to destroy the Silver Millennium. To do that, we had to first destroy the guardians of the empire, the Sailor Senshi. That also mean that we had to destroy the ones we loved."

Zoicite says, "Ami, immediately after I killed you, my true self came through. I realized that I had just murdered my true love and I couldn't deal with it. So, I committed suicide while the real me was still in control."

Nephrite picks up, "Mako, you and I managed to come to a stalemate. We were both injured and used our last bit of strength and energy to destroy the other. You know, prior to our brainwashing, I was going to propose to you. Our Prince and your Princess were soul mates, as were the rest of us. It was foretold in the stars that we would marry much like our leaders, Serenity and Endymion, making their guard all that much stronger."

"Nephy, I knew when you came to me that you weren't yourself. I knew that I would die that night. I vowed not to let you near Serenity, meaning I would have to kill you before you killed me. It broke my heart to be forced to kill the one I loved, but I had vowed to always protect my princess, so I had to choose between my lover or my Princess. I chose my princess. I'm sorry, my love," Jupiter finishes in tears.

"Darling, I understand," Nephrite says as he goes over and takes Mako in his arms to comfort her.

"Rei, I was ready to kill you that night, but you got me first. You got me with a flaming arrow to the heart and ended my existence. I was grateful for that. You prevented me from having to kill the one I loved, right down to my soul."

"Jed, after I defeated you, I used my psychic powers to see who was still alive. It turns out that Venus and Kunzite and I were all that remained of the Senshi and Generals. Serenity and Endymion, Queen Serenity, Luna and Artemis were the only survivors on our side. Beryl had seen to that. In a split second, I teleported myself to Venus' side, to aid her against Kunzite. He took me out in one shot, but I managed to wound him before I died," Rei says.

"When Mars went down, I rushed to her side. I held her in my arms as she took her final breaths. I vowed to avenge her, even by taking the life of my one and only love. Our battle of magic went on for several minutes and we ended up dead even. We finished our battle with swords. It was an even more difficult contest then the one of magic, as we were both skilled with a sword. We ended up close to Beryl, Serenity and Endymion. As Kunzite dealt me the fatal blow, I dealt one to him as well. I used my love and beauty shock without him knowing until it was too late. I was able to die knowing that I had prevented the Generals from destroying my Princess."

"As soon as I dealt Venus the fatal blow, my true self took over. I ran over to her and took Venus in my arms, professing my love to her a thousand fold. She told me she understood why I was doing this, but she couldn't let me get to the Princess. I told her that I understood and I was ready to die. Mars had wounded me and so had Mina-P. She used the last of her strength to destroy me. You defeated us and then Beryl destroyed Endymion, Serenity and the rest of the kingdom."

"So when Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san and Queen Serenity brought you back, they healed you entirely?" Ami asks.

"Yes, my love, they did," Zoicite replies. "The four Generals that you see standing before you are the four Generals that the Princess' Royal Guard fell in love with more than a thousand years ago."

Each of the Generals goes over to his counterpart Senshi and embraces her. Each couple sits down and talks. "Mina-P, tell me about your life since I last saw you."

"Well, I'm in my second year of high school and I'm still single. I'm always on the go, because of not only being a Senshi, but also because I'm always with the girls and my other friends. I'm also actively playing volleyball again."

"I don't believe that such a beautiful young woman like yourself hasn't got a boyfriend."

"I guess I was saving myself for you, Kunz. Without you, I'm not complete."

"I love you, too, Mina-P."

***

A short time later, the Senshi and Generals rejoin the rest of the group. Misty says, "You guys need to get some regular clothes to wear so you don't stand out so much." They head to a department store and the Generals pick out clothing and something for each of the Inner Senshi.


	7. Chapter 7

**__**

Author's Note: Here is the next installment of Sailor Moon & Pokémon Unite!! This chapter picks up just after the Inner Senshi and Generals have been re-united. It will take you through the Senshi's return to Tokyo. I hope you all enjoy!

Several weeks have passed. Ash has gotten his eighth badge and is now in the Pokémon league. After being a torch bearer for the Moltres flame torch, Ash is majorly pumped to win. He speaks to Professor Oak and brings his Krabby to his lineup. Ash is facing Mandy. Mandy sends out Exeggutor while Ash sends out Krabby. Ash comes within inches of losing, but, just after Krabby defeats Exeggutor, Krabby evolves into Kingler. Mandy sends out Seadra and Golbat, both of which are defeated by Ash's Kingler. Ash is the winner!

Ash's second battle comes down to the final Pokémon for each competitor. His opponent chooses Nidorino and Ash chooses Squirtle. Squirtle rolls away to come back with a blast of its water gun and the finishing touch, a skull bash.

Ash fights Jeanette in the fourth round. She sends out a Beedrill, Scyther and, surprisingly, a Bellsprout. Ash counters with Bulbasaur, Pikachu, and the biggest surprise of all, Muk. Muk smothers Bellsprout for the victory.

Later that day, Ash meets a young boy named Ritchie who he becomes fast friends with. Team Rocket kidnaps their Pokémon and the boys work together to get them back. They later find out that they will face each other in the fifth round. It comes down to the final Pokémon for each boy. Ritchie chooses his Pikachu, Sparky and Ash chooses Charizard. "Charizard, ember," Ash commands. Shockingly, Charizard obeys Ash (yes, you're reading right; you can now have a heart attack and be placed in the CICU STAT with all the fluids). Sparky throws a thundershock at Charizard. It weakens Charizard slightly. Ash then commands Charizard to use its' flamethrower. Sparky uses a swift attack, but is done in by Charizard's fire spin. Ash is the winner!

The next day, Ash and Gary face off. They come down to their last Pokémon, Ash's Pikachu and Gary's Nidoking. Several well-timed quick attacks, a swift attack and a perfectly timed thunderbolt secure the Pokémon League Championship for Ash.

He has just been made a Pokémon master by beating all other competitors, including Gary, his long-time rival. Gary says, "Ash, I guess I was wrong about you. You are worthy of being called a Pokémon master." He puts out his hand. "Congratulations. I guess it's not so bad that I lost to you, especially since one trainer from Pallet Town won. I'll just have to train harder so that I can win next time around."

"Good luck, Gary. I'll be watching you."

***

The next day, Professor Oak is having a party for Ash and Gary at his home. All of the Senshi are there, as are Misty's sisters and Brock's family and most of Pallet town, including Ash's mother. Everyone is enjoying the party when, suddenly, bombs start exploding. The Sailor Senshi and Generals transform, as they see Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow, while Ash releases Charizard to battle Team Rocket in the air. Charizard refuses to battle until suddenly, the table of food he was heading for is destroyed by a bomb. Charizard is furious! He takes off to battle Team Rocket. Several minutes later, he has defeated them (big shock-Team Rocket lost)! A short time later, in the midst of cleaning up the mess caused by Team Rocket, Gary comes upon a person pinned under a tree. Little does he realize that it's Ash's mom. Gary sees a Snorlax nearby and calls it over to lift the tree up. Once it does, Gary drags Mrs. Ketchum out from under it. That's when Gary realizes that it's Ash's mom. With the help, once again, of Snorlax, Gary gets her to his grandfather, Professor Oak. "Grandpa, help!" Gary screams.

Professor Oak runs to Gary only to see him gasping for breath and very upset. "What is it, Gary, what's wrong?"

Gary points to Snorlax. "I was cleaning up in the back and found a person trapped under a tree. I saw this Snorlax nearby and got it over to me. It got the tree up and I dragged the person out from under the tree."

"Why are you so upset, Gary? You did a good deed?" Professor Oak questions.

"Grandpa, look at who it is—it's Ash's mom! And it looks like she's barely breathing! We've got to do something! I just made up with Ash after all these years of fighting and I don't want him mad at me because I took too long getting his mom help."

"You're right, Gary. I'll get Mrs. Ketchum to the emergency room. You go find Ash and meet me there. Oh, Gary, tell everyone I'm sorry, but the party is cancelled."

"OK, Grandpa." Gary gets the microphone (a miracle that the PA system's still in tact) and says, "Everyone, can I have your attention? I'm sorry, but due to the destruction caused by Team Rocket, the rest of the party is cancelled for everyone's safety. I'm really sorry about this, everyone. Ash, if you can hear this, please come to the pond by the stage. It's important."

A few minutes later, Ash comes flying in on his Pidgeot. "What's the matter, Gary?"

"When I was cleaning up in the back, I came across a fallen tree………" Gary tells Ash what happened.

"My mom! Is she ok?"

"I don't know, Ash. She wasn't breathing too well. Grandpa took her to the hospital in Pewter City."

"Pewter City! How am I gonna get there quickly? It took me days the first time!"

"Ash, there's a way to get there quickly," Zoicite says.

"Really? How?"

"The Senshi henshin and use the Sailor Teleport," Ami says.

"Good idea, Amy," Ash replies.

The Inner Senshi transform while the outers, Generals and Sailor Starlights stay to help clean up. "Moon Eternal…Mars Crystal Power…Mercury Crystal Power…Jupiter Crystal Power…Venus Crystal Power…MAKE UP!" Moments later, the Senshi stand where Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako were. Usagi says, "Ash, stand in the middle of us and you'll be teleported with us."

Ash nods his head and as the Senshi are preparing to teleport, Misty comes running over and says, "I'm coming, too" Mars and Mercury separate their hands so Misty can join Ash in the center. "I wouldn't let you go through this alone, Ash. I love you too much." Misty goes over and embraces Ash.

"Thanks, Misty. You don't know how much this means to me."

Luna says, "Now everyone, concentrate on Pewter City." The Senshi close their eyes and think of Pewter City. "SAILOR TELEPORT!" 

Seconds later, the Senshi, Ash and Misty arrive in Pewter City, near the hospital. They rush into the emergency room. Seconds later, Professor Oak comes over to them. "Ash, you're here!"

"What's wrong with my mom?" Ash asks.

"When she got pinned under the tree, your mom's ribs got broken. The broken ribs caused one of lungs to puncture and also caused massive internal bleeding. She's in the Operating Room right now. The doctors are doing everything they can to save her, but I have to warn you. They don't know if they can stop the bleeding in time. She lost a lot of blood. She might not survive."

"I'm not even going to think about the negative right now. My mom's a fighter. She'll survive."

"Ash, don't do that to yourself. If you think like that and she doesn't make it, the pain will only be that much worse for you," Makoto says.

***

An hour later, a doctor comes looking for Professor Oak and sees him with Ash, Misty and the Sailor Senshi (still in Sailor fuku). He pulls Professor Oak off to the side. They talk for a minute and Professor Oak goes over to Ash. "Ash, this is Dr. Marks. He was in charge of operating on your mom. He'd like to speak with you."

"Ok." Ash turns to the doctor. "Hi, Dr. Marks. I'm Ash Ketchum. How's my mom? Is she gonna be ok?"

"Ash, I don't know how to tell you this, but we lost her. Her injuries were too severe and she had lost too much blood to save her. We did the best we could to save her, especially since we knew who she was."

"My……mom's…………dead? No! You're lying!!"

"Ash, it's true. I just saw her body. The doctor's telling you the truth. I'm sorry," Professor Oak says.

"Dr. Marks, what did you mean when you said you 'did the best you could to save her especially since you knew who she was'?"

"Don't you know who her husband is?" Everyone shakes their heads no. "Her husband is a very powerful man. Not only is he a gym leader and the owner of the Pokémon theme park, Pokémon Land, he's also the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni."

"WHAT?!?!? You mean my dad is the guy in charge of Team Rocket? The same Team Rocket that has been trying to steal Pikachu since day one?"

"Yes, Ash. Didn't you know who your father was?"

"No. All my mom told me was that my dad left us when I was around a year old. She didn't tell me why, though. All I know of my dad is that every year, I get a card and present on my birthday and Christmas."

"Oh. Well, if you wait a little while, we'll call your dad and see if we can get him over here," Dr. Marks says.

"OK," Ash replies.

Dr. Marks walks away. A few minutes later, a female doctor is walking by Ash, Misty and the Senshi. She sees the Senshi and immediately runs over to them. "Oh my God! You're Sailor Moon! My daughter watches your show." Usagi gives the woman a strange look as if to say 'who are you?'. The woman replies, "I'm sorry. I should've introduced myself. I'm Dr. Price. I work in Pediatrics. Say, can I ask a favor of you and your Senshi, Sailor Moon?"

Usagi says, "What is it, Dr. Price?"

"Can you come to the Pediatric ward and spend a little time with the kids? They watch your show all the time. You're their hero."

"Let me check with the others first." The girls huddle together a few steps away. "What do you think, girls? Should we do it?"

Minako says, "I guess we're on TV here like Ash and company are in our world. Why not? If it makes some sick kids cheer up, then it's worth it." The rest of the Inner Senshi agree with Minako. 

Usagi and the Senshi separate and go back to Dr. Price with an answer. "We'd be glad to."

"Is Tuxedo Kamen in the area as well? I'm sure the children would love to see him, too," Dr. Price says.

"Give us a few minutes to contact and get him. We'll be right back," Venus says. The Senshi go outside and Venus calls the other Senshi. Chibi-Usa responds.

"What's wrong, Minako-chan?" Chibi-Usa says.

"Nothing's wrong, Chibi-Usa. Can you get Mamoru-san for me?"

"OK," Chibi-Usa replies.

"What's wrong, Minako-chan?" Mamoru says as he takes Chibi-Usa's communicator.

Minako explains the doctor's request to Mamoru who agrees to transform and come back with them. "OK. Give us a couple of minutes and we'll be there. Minako out."

Minutes later, the five Senshi arrive at Professor Oak's home. Gary, the Generals and the rest of the Senshi come running over to them. "How is Mrs. Ketchum?" Gary asks.

The Senshi are silent, looking to one another. Mercury finally responds, saying, "She's dead. Her injuries were too serious. They couldn't stop the bleeding in time. She'd lost too much blood. Ash isn't handling it very well. Thankfully, Misty's there with him."

A few short minutes later, the Inner Senshi, accompanied by Tuxedo Kamen, return to the hospital. Dr. Price is waiting at the entrance for them. "Thank you so much, Sailor Moon. You don't know how much this will mean to the children."

"No problem, Dr. Price. It's our pleasure to make some sick children's day."

A short time later, the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen are walking out of the Pediatric Unit. "Again, thank you all so much," Dr. Price says. "I can tell by the looks on the children's faces how much they enjoyed meeting you."

"We enjoyed it, too." Dr. Price walks away from the Senshi. They head back to where they left Ash, Misty and Professor Oak. Usagi says, "Has Ash's dad arrived yet?"

"No, he hasn't. They contacted his assistant an hour ago. She said he was in the middle of a battle and would come as soon as he finished the battle."

"Hopefully, he'll be here soon," Mars says.

Seconds later, the senshi hear someone say loudly to the people at the desk, "Where's my wife? I got a call that she was here."

"Please sir, calm down. What's her name?"

"Elizabeth Ketchum."

"Professor Oak goes over to Giovanni. "Excuse me, is your name Giovanni?"

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Professor Oak. I brought Mrs. Ketchum in."

"Then yes, I'm Giovanni. How is my wife? Is she going to be ok? Where's my son?"

"Ash, please come over here. Ash, this is your father, Giovanni. Giovanni, this is your son, Ash. I'm sorry to say this, but your wife died. She had extensive internal injuries. She lost a lot of blood and the doctors couldn't stop the bleeding in time to save her."

Giovanni falls back into a chair. "Elizabeth's not dead. You're lying to me. She can't be dead. We were going to celebrate our 13th anniversary next week."

Professor Oak says, "Giovanni, your wife was at my home with most of Pallet Town celebrating Ash's victory in the Pokémon league. Team Rocket members showed up and started throwing bombs. My grandson found her when we were cleaning up the destruction they caused."

"What? My own people caused my wife's death?" Giovanni practically screams.

"Yeah, dad," Ash says.

"Do you know who it was, son?" Giovanni questions.

"How could I not? The same two who've been trying to kidnap Pikachu for over a year—Jessie and James," Ash replies angrily.

"I should have known it would be those two. They screw up every job I give them. When I left them in charge of the Viridian City gym for a short while, they ended up blowing it up and then blamed it on the kid they fought."

"I was the kid, dad. They rigged the towers to give shocks when the trainer's Pokémon was getting beat up and then, when I defeated them fair and square, they started throwing blaster bombs which destroyed the gym."

"We have a lot of catching up to do, son."

"I know, dad," Ash replies. "Where have you been all these years?"

"Well, I went on my own Pokémon journey to collect some strong Pokémon. Along the way, I met up with a few members of Team Rocket that I had grown up with. They convinced me to join the team. I moved up through the ranks within two years. The old boss, Stefano, put me in charge of the operation at Silph Company and was pleased with the work I did there. He was very sick, and was dying. He pulled me out of Silph Company and put me in charge of the whole operation. The rule was that whoever was the boss of Team Rocket would also be the leader of the Viridian City Gym. I've been in Viridian ever since."

"Then how come when I was there, the Gym was closed?" Ash questions.

"The Gym is open once a year. Since the Pokémon league declared that the Earth badge is the highest badge a trainer can get, they decided to allow the Gym to only be open for one month out of the year. It takes a trainer about a year of traveling to get the other seven badges, and they all start in June, so the Gym is open throughout May."

"Oh, so that's why," Ash states.

***

Two days later, Ash, Misty, Giovanni, Brock, Gary, Professor Oak, the Senshi and Generals, and all of Pallet Town are coming from Elizabeth Ketchum's funeral. Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, Professor Oak, the Senshi and Generals head back to Gary's house. Giovanni says, "Ash, what are you going to do now? I mean, now that Elizabeth's gone."

"I can't come live with you, dad?" Ash asks.

"No, son. I'm too busy between running the Gym, Team Rocket and everything else."

"What am I going to do?" Ash questions.

Mamoru speaks up. "He could come live with me in Tokyo."

"But if I did that, how would I be able to catch more Pokémon and see Misty and my friends? It wouldn't be possible."

"Yes it would, Ash," Misty says. "I'd go with you."

"But what about the Pokémon, Misty? We wouldn't be able to catch anymore."

"I might be able to help you with that, Ash," Setsuna says. "I am the Guardian of Time. We can go back in time to the Silver Millennium and place a male and female of all the Pokémon in the kingdom and when the kingdom is destroyed, they will be sent to the future with everyone else, so Pokémon can exist in our world as well."

"But what about Pokémon centers and gyms?"

"We could find several nurse Joys who don't have a Pokémon center to work at and put them in the Silver Millennium too."

Everyone discusses it for a little while longer and then they go about putting their plan into action. A few hours later, between them, they have all of the Pokémon.

Ash goes over to Giovanni and says, "Dad, are you ok with this? I mean, you've just lost mom and now I'm leaving you."

"Ash, I haven't been much of a father to you or a husband to Elizabeth since I left you guys ten years ago. If you stayed here with me, you'd never see me. I'm never home except to eat, sleep and shower. I'm always working. It wouldn't be fair to you," Giovanni replies.

"Now we just have to figure out how to get you and Misty into our timeline. Where are your parents, Misty?" Michiru asks.

"They're gone. They died in a car accident when I was five. My sisters raised me," Misty replies.

"We can work around that," Ami says.

"Misty, you can come live with me," Makoto says.

"Thanks, Mako-chan," Misty responds.

"Guys, I just figured out how to get us home," Ami says.

"How?" Seiya asks.

"We have to be blasted while doing the Sailor Teleport by Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow's youma."

"Are you kidding? We don't even know where they are," Chibi Usa says. Seconds later, Lead Crow, Aluminum Siren, Jessie, James, Meowth and the youma appear. "Never mind what I just said."

Ash has just run back out from his house getting clothing and anything else he will take with him to Tokyo. Misty has also just returned along with Mars and Venus from Cerulean City. They hurriedly say goodbye to their loved ones and head over to the Senshi. Mercury says to Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren, "If you want to go back to our world and Galaxia, direct your youma to blast us when we initiate the Sailor Teleport. Everyone else, get away unless you want to take a trip to Tokyo with us."

The Senshi form a circle around Ash and Misty and initiate the Sailor Teleport. As they shout 'Sailor Teleport!', the youma blasts them. When they open their eyes, they are in Tokyo. Pluto leaves them almost immediately to place the Pokémon in the Silver Millennium, around the time of the birth of Princess Serenity. She reappears a few minutes later and moments after she appears, a time wave passes over Tokyo. Instantly, a vacant lot suddenly becomes a Pokémon center and several people are carrying Pokéballs with them.


	8. Chapter 8

Two years have passed. Usagi and the Inner Senshi have just graduated from high school. Usagi and Mamoru are to be married today. "Guys, I'm scared," Usagi says.

"What are you scared of, Usagi-chan?" Luna asks.

"I know that within six months of me getting married, me and Mamo-chan ascend the throne and the just after that, the world goes into hibernation."

"Why are you scared, Usagi?"

"Because I never see my parents or Shingo again." Usagi says with tears in her eyes. "They're not around to know Chibi Usa as who she really is—their granddaughter and niece, not niece and cousin."

"Usagi-chan, you may have to tell them your secret. I just fixated on them in the future and when you came out of the eternal sleep and created Crystal Tokyo, they were all among those who went to Nemesis. They didn't believe that eternal life was right," Setsuna says.

"Mamo-chan and I will have to sit down with them tonight after the reception and talk with them."

Several hours later, the reception is over. Usagi and Mamoru are back at their apartment. Kenji, Ikuko and Shingo will be over shortly to talk with Usagi. "Usako, are you sure about this? Is it really necessary to tell your family about your being Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess?"

"Mamo-chan, I told you what Setsuna said earlier, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"I don't want to lose my parents or brother, Mamo-chan. I love them, even Shingo." Tears start streaming down Usagi's face.

Mamoru takes Usagi in his arms and attempts to comfort her. Once Usagi has stopped crying, she goes into the bathroom and washes her face. As soon as she comes out, they hear the doorbell ring. "I'll get it, Usako." Usagi nods her head. A moment later, Usagi hears Mamoru saying, "Come on in, minna. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, Mamoru-chan. Do you know what Usagi wants to talk to us about?" Ikuko asks.

"Yes, but I want her to explain it herself," Mamoru replies.

"Usa, what's wrong that you needed to talk to all of us?" Kenji says.

"I don't know how to tell you this, minna, but in a few months, the earth will be frozen in a sleep. We'll be frozen for a thousand years before we wake up."

"Usa, how do you know this?" Kenji asks his daughter.

"I've seen the future."

"How? You couldn't see the rug was pulled up and fell on it the other day," Shingo says.

"Hold on. I'll prove it to you." Usagi leaves the room and goes to the bedroom. "Come in Setsuna. This is Usagi."

"Princess, what's the matter?" Setsuna responds.

"Can you come to my and Mamo-chan's apartment right away. My family doesn't believe me about the future."

"Certainly, Usagi. I'll henshin and be right over."

"Arigato," Usagi replies.

"Is everything ok, Usako?" Mamoru asks his wife, coming into the bedroom.

"Yes, Mamo-chan. I just called Setsuna. She's on her way." She grabs her locket and goes back to the living room. "I know you won't believe me, but here goes. Shingo, remember when Sailor Moon first appeared? She saved you and Mika at the art show?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you wonder how she knew where the trouble was and got there right away?"

"Uh huh," Shingo replies.

"She was there that day in her regular identity."

"How do you know that, Usagi?"

"Because I'm Sailor Moon."

Kenji, Ikuko and Shingo have shocked looks on their faces. "No you're not, Usagi. Sailor Moon's way cooler than you are. She's not a wimp who cries about everything like you do."

"Well, you don't believe me. I figured you wouldn't. I guess I'll have to prove it to you. MOON ETERNAL…MAKE UP!" Usagi transforms. "Now do you believe me?"

"I don't believe it! My sister is Sailor Moon!" Shingo says. "This is too cool."

"Shingo, if you even open your mouth to anyone, I'll kill you." Everyone hears a knock on the door. "I'll be right back. That should be the person I'm expecting." Usagi detransforms and opens the door. "Hi! Come on in. Thanks for coming!" Everyone hears "PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER…MAKE UP!" and sees a flash of light. Moments later, Usagi walks back into the room with Sailor Pluto following her.

"Mama, Papa, Shingo, this is Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto, these are my parents Ikuko and Kenji and my brother Shingo. They do not believe me that within a year, the planet will be frozen in eternal sleep. Please explain it to them for me."

"Certainly, Princess." Pluto replies.

Kenji says, "Princess? Usagi, what does she mean Princess?"

"Papa, I am a Princess." Usagi closes her eyes and changes to Princess Serenity. "I am Princess Serenity, the last heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom, also known as the Silver Millennium. We existed on the moon over a thousand years ago. I was next in line for the throne, but our kingdom was destroyed by an evil group called the Dark Kingdom. They were controlled by an evil entity that called itself Queen Mettalia. She enlisted the services of an earth woman named Beryl. Beryl was made her Queen and was glad to help exact revenge on the Moon Kingdom since the man she loved had no feelings for her. He was in love with me and I loved him as well. His name was Prince Endymion, but you know him as Mamo-chan." Mamoru transforms to Prince Endymion and stands with his wife. "The other Sailor Senshi gave their lives to protect me, but I jumped into the stream of power that was pulling Endymion away from me. Mettalia saw this and blasted us both, killing us. We were all reborn in this time thanks to the power of the ginzuishou. When I was awakened as Sailor Moon, we had no idea that I was the Moon Princess as well. We found that out later. It took Mamo-chan being fatally injured for me to remember who I really was. In any event, when Chibi Usa first came to us several years ago, we found out that she was from the future. We journeyed to the future to help save her mother. King Endymion, Mamo-chan's future self, told us that within six months of our wedding, we would be crowned the King and Queen of Tokyo. Shortly after that, the planet would be frozen in sleep for a thousand years." Serenity turns to Pluto.

"Arigato, Princess. As Usagi, I mean, Princess Serenity put it, the time is near for the earth to face an 'ice age' which will last a thousand years. Nobody will be harmed, but everyone will be frozen. As Princess Serenity stated, she has seen the future along with her royal guard consisting of Sailor Venus, the leader of her guard, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury and the Prince."

"May I ask you a question, Sailor Pluto?" Ikuko asks. Pluto nods. "If you are a Sailor Senshi, how come we've never seen anything containing your likeness?"

"That's a good question. My mission has a slight variation on it. In addition to being a protector of the Princess, I am also the Guardian of Time. Most of my time is spent watching the Gate of Time, but for extremely difficult enemies, I appear and assist the Senshi. When Usagi was in the future, she never saw any of you once. I fixated on you once the sleep was over. Much to Usagi's dismay, you sided with our enemies and she never knew it until today. She has brought you here today to show how much she loves all of you and try to convince you to stay with her in the future. Once the Princess awakens from the great sleep, she will revive the rest of the planet with the ginzuishou and the people closest to it, meaning the residents of Crystal Tokyo, will have eternal life. They will age, but not show their age."

"But Usagi, Sailor Pluto, that's not natural to have eternal life," Shingo says.

"Usagi couldn't help that effect. She will use the ginzuishou to purify the planet's toxic air and as a result, Tokyo will become a crystallized city. It will be renamed Crystal Tokyo. It is still unclear as to what caused the planet's air to become toxic, but the Princess was doing what she thought her mother would do."

"I wouldn't do something like that, Sailor Pluto," Ikuko says.

"You wouldn't, but I would," a voice says as a figure appears behind Shingo.

"Queen Serenity!" Pluto and Luna say bowing to their former Queen.

"Pluto, Luna, please rise."

"Mother! Oh, how I've missed you," Usagi says.

"Excuse me, but exactly who are you and how come Usagi's cat can talk?" Kenji asks.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am the former ruler of the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity and mother to Princess Serenity. Mrs. Tsukino, thank you for caring for my child all these years and helping to see her destiny carried out. Luna is able to talk as she is a magical cat of the Silver Millennium. The other feline guardian, Artemis, is also able to talk, as would any kittens born of them together."

"What do you mean, her destiny carried out?" Ikuko asks.

"Back in the Silver Millennium, the Prince and Princess were killed before they could marry. They are soul mates, destined to be together for all eternity. When you have soul mates for rulers, their reign is all that much stronger, as one completes the other. Now as to why I would risk eternal life for the citizens of Tokyo, think about it. If they awoke to the air being toxic, they would be dead in minutes. The Senshi and their immortal allies and foes would be the only ones in existence on this world. That would not be fair to all the loved ones of these immortals." Queen Serenity turns to her daughter and Endymion and says, "Serenity, Endymion, congratulations on your wedding. This truly is how things should have been in the Silver Millennium. Serenity, when you take the throne, remember not only what I have taught you, but also what you earth mother has taught you. You will make us both proud of you no matter what, as long as you try your hardest. Luna, continue to guide her as you have in the past. Endymion, continue to love and protect her. Between you, Luna, Artemis, Diana and the Senshi, Serenity will not be at a loss for advice, advisors or friends. Goodbye, all. Ikuko, Kenji, thank you for being there for Serenity. Shingo, thank you for being the eternal thorn in her side. You keep Serenity on her toes." Queen Serenity turns back to her daughter, "Serenity, do not doubt in your abilities or the strength of love and friendship. I love you, my child."

"I love you, too, mother. Farewell." Queen Serenity's image fades away.

"Usa, we'll have to think about this for a while. You know we support you no matter what, but we're not so sure about this. Let's go minna and leave the newlyweds alone for their first night as husband and wife." Kenji turns to Ikuko and says, not too low, "Remember what our first night as husband and wife was like, honey?"

In unison, Usagi and Shingo say, "Dad, that's gross. We know you did it, but did you have to talk about it in front of us?" Then, they give each other a look to say, 'Why are we in synch all of a sudden?'

Shingo and his parents leave. Pluto stays for a few minutes and Usagi says, "Setsuna, how badly did we affect the timeline by telling my family of the future?"

Setsuna closes her eyes for a few minutes and scans the future for any differences. "I sense no great differences. There are only a few small ones. I won't tell you what they are, though."

"Thank you, Setsuna. I wouldn't want to know if it was serious," Usagi says.

"Well, let me detransform and be going. I wouldn't want to disrupt your wedding night," Setsuna states.

"Setsuna, would you mind dropping Luna off at Minako-chan's on your way home?"

"No, I wouldn't. I took a portal here and I'm taking it back. Call Minako and tell her to expect a portal in her living room in a few minutes." 

Usagi picks up the phone and dials Minako's number. "Mina-P, expect a portal to pop up in your living room shortly and Luna will come through it. Thanks for taking care of her tonight."

"Not a problem, Usagi-chan. She and Artemis can have fun together doing whatever it is they do," Minako says.

"OK, Mina-P. I'll pick Luna up tomorrow. See you then." Usagi hangs up.

Setsuna says, "Here you go, Luna. One portal straight to Minako and Artemis."

"Arigato, Setsuna-san." Luna steps through the portal and it closes.

"I'll see the two of you soon," Setsuna says. The newlyweds nod. Setsuna opens a portal, steps through it and it closes.

Moments later, Mamoru goes over to Usagi an grabs her around the waist. He has put some soft, romantic music on. "May I have this dance, my Princess?"

"No, silly Prince. You may have all my dances until the end of time." They wrap their arms tightly around each other and kiss passionately.

"Usako, I want you. I want you so bad it hurts." He picks Usagi up and brings her into the bedroom. A while later, we find Usagi and Mamoru laying together in bed, naked under the blanket. "Usako, you were fantastic!"

"You weren't so bad yourself, Mamo-chan." Usagi is quiet for a moment. "Hey, where's Ash?"

"He went home for a little while. It was time for the Pokémon league finals and he fights the final battle as the league champion. Misty went with him to visit her sisters."

"So that's why it's so quiet around here tonight. I thought that he was just out of the apartment tonight to give us some privacy."

"Nah. They stayed for the wedding and left right after that. Now tomorrow we're moving your stuff over here, right, Usako?"

"Uh huh. It's all packed up and ready to go," Usagi says, kissing her husband on the lips. He responds back with a kiss of his own. They make love again and fall asleep in each other's arms.

***

A few days later, Ash and Misty have returned. Ash has a disappointed look on his face and Misty is trying to console him. "Ash, you're in the hall of fame at Indigo Plateau. You were great. Your Pokémon couldn't have done much more against that Mr. Mime that Gary used."

"I know, Misty, but nobody's beaten me since I won the tournament years ago."

"Well, Ash, you've already become a legend in the Pokémon league. You're the first champion to have a multiple year reign strung together."

"I guess I can be happy about that. Hey, why don't you and I get a Pokémon league started here?"

"That's a great idea, Ash."


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks later, Minako and Kunzite are getting married. Much as it was at Usagi and Mamoru's wedding, the Senshi and Generals are the bridal party. Usagi is Minako's maid of honor and Mamoru is Kunzite's best man. The Prince and Princess will be the best man and maid of honor respectively at each wedding in the next three months. The Senshi are all in dresses that are their respective color, whereas Usagi is in her Princess Serenity dress. The Generals are all in uniform and Mamoru is in his Prince Endymion armor. Just after Usagi and Mamoru's wedding, it was revealed to the people of Tokyo that the Sailor Senshi were all Princesses of their own respective planets whose mission was to protect Princess Serenity. Tuxedo Kamen was revealed to be the Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion and the Generals to be his personal guard, as the Senshi are to Serenity.

***

Usagi and Mamoru are sitting with Ash and Misty. "You two accomplished a lot in such a short time. There's established gyms, a Pokémon league, and plenty of Pokémon trainers out there. It's only been four months and you pulled this together so quickly, my friends," Usagi says.

"I know. It's going to be hard to get trainers together like the Elite Four, but I'm confident that we can do it," Ash says.

"Ash, I'm sure you will. I mean, in four months, you've gotten everything else going and it's all running so smoothly," Mamoru adds.

***

Kunzite and Endymion are sitting down talking. "My Prince, were there not more Generals in the Silver Millennium, enough for a 1 to 1 ratio of Senshi to General?"

Endymion responds, "There were only two more, one for Hotaru and the other for Setsuna. Haruka and Michiru, even back then, stayed together."

"But where are they?" Kunzite questions.

"I don't know, Kunzite. I haven't seen them since the Silver Millennium. The last memory I have of them was giving my blessing for them to aid their respective loves in defending their planets prior to the Dark Kingdom's attack on the universe."

"I don't recall Beryl having them under her power as she had us. I think that she went after us only because we were Serenity's Royal Guard's suitors." Kunzite pauses a moment. "Weren't their names Garnet and Topaz?"

"Yes, they were. If I remember right, Garnet was your brother and Hotaru's suitor, while Topaz was Nephrite's twin and Setsuna's suitor," Endymion says.

"I'm sorry, my Prince, I don't remember. My memories from the Silver Millennium are still incomplete. I don't know how to unlock them."

"Maybe Luna and Artemis can help. Let's go try to find them," Endymion says. He turns and walks out of the office only to see Luna and Artemis walking towards him. "Luna, Artemis, may I speak with you a moment in my office?"

"Certainly Mamoru-san," Artemis replies. They all go into the office and sit down. "How can we help you?"

"Actually, you'd be helping me," Kunzite says. "Over the past several days, I've been having dreams of the Silver Millennium. These dreams told of other Generals. According to Endymion, one is my brother Garnet and the other is Nephrite's twin, Topaz. I don't remember them since my memories of the Silver Millennium are not complete."

"I remember them," Luna states. "Weren't they to marry Hotaru and Setsuna?"

"Yes, in due time they were," Artemis says.

"Is there any way you could help Kunzite in restoring his memories of the Silver Millennium?" Endymion asks.

"I could try the Luna Mind Meld. It might work since it gave the Senshi their memories back several years ago," Luna says.

"It's worth a try," Artemis responds.

Luna and Kunzite face each other and a beam of light shoots from Luna's crescent moon. Minutes later, the beam disappears. "Now I remember," Kunzite says. "Topaz had made a play to take Venus from me. We dueled and he lost. The loser was banished from Earth to Pluto. Later on, after he fell in love with Setsuna, he petitioned me to come back to earth. I allowed him to return. When the Dark Kingdom attacked us, he requested permission to help defend his wife's planet."

"His wife! You mean for over a thousand years, Setsuna's been married?" Artemis says.

"Yes, she has," Kunzite says. "The rest of us had proposed with the exception of Garnet, although I know Hotaru's answer would have been yes. From what Venus said that Hotaru had told her, Hotaru was deeply in love with my brother. She may have only been a young teen, but Hotaru instantly recognized that she loved Garnet. He told me he wanted to wait until she was older to propose to her."

"Luna, Artemis, could you please summon Serenity, Mars and Pluto?" Endymion asks. "Kunzite, summon the Generals."

"Right away, my Prince," Kunzite says.

"Certainly, Mamoru-san," Luna replies.

Moments later, Serenity appears in her husband's office. Several short minutes after, Mars, Pluto, Zoicite, Nephrite and Jadeite appear. "What's wrong, darling?" Serenity asks.

"Kunzite has had memories of the Silver Millennium come back to him as of late. Luna restored his memories entirely. He then related a few things to us." Endymion turns to Pluto and says, "Setsuna, why did you never tell Serenity that you were married?"

"WHAT?" Serenity yells.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I had meant to tell you of my marriage, but it was shortly before the Dark Kingdom attacked. You were constantly with your mother, Endymion and the other Senshi. I was never able to tell you."

"Who is your husband, Pluto?" Serenity asks, steam practically coming out of her ears.

"Nephrite's…" Setsuna says.

"Nephrite! You stole him from Mako-chan! Setsuna, how could you?" Serenity says, blowing her stack.

"Sweetheart, calm down. It's not Nephrite. Let Setsuna finish and she'll tell you," Endymion states. Serenity nods.

"As I was saying, I'm married to Nephrite's twin brother, Topaz. We met about a year and a half before the Dark Kingdom attacked us. We fell in love almost instantly and were married six months after we met. At the time the Dark Kingdom attacked Pluto, I was three months pregnant with his child."

"You were pregnant, Setsuna-chan, with my brother's child?" Nephrite asks.

"Yes, Nephrite-chan, I was. Unfortunately, in one of the early battles on Pluto, just after Topaz returned to Earth, I was wounded. When I came to, I questioned the Royal Physician as to the condition of my unborn child. I had lost my child. I vowed to avenge my unborn child's death."

"Did my brother know that he was going to be a father?"

"Yes. He was so excited when we found out. When he came back to Pluto to help me defend my home, he found out I had lost the baby. He went out to battle after a few days of staying by my side to make sure I was ok and he was killed." Tears start falling down Setsuna's face. "I miss him so much." Serenity goes over and attempts to comfort her longtime friend.

The Prince turns his attention to the Generals and Mars. "I have a request of the rest of you, most specifically Mars, Jedite and Nephrite. I would like for the three of you to use your powers to attempt to locate the two missing Generals. Use any means necessary to do it, but find them."

Everyone answers, "Yes, Your Highness."

***

After several days of searching, Mars, Jedite and Nephrite believe they have located Topaz and Garnet. Zoicite is sent to request their presence at the Palace. They all arrive a short time later and are lead to Endymion's office. Luna, Artemis and Serenity are there as well. "Good afternoon gentlemen. Please allow me to introduce my wife, Princess Serenity and our advisors Luna and Artemis. Your names are?"

"I'm Gregory Nash (Garnet)."

"And I'm Thomas Brown (Topaz)."

"Nice to meet you, Gregory, Thomas. Please have a seat." They sit down. "Recently, a member of our court remembered his previous life and that there were two members of his team still unaccounted for. We have conducted a tiring search and have concluded that the two of you are these missing Generals. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary occurring in your lives since the Princess and I made our identities known?"

"Well, I've been having weird dreams, set in the past. I wore this weird outfit that was dark gray and I was involved with a tall woman who had dark green hair that had a small bun in the back," Thomas says.

"I've been having the same kind of dream. I was seeing a younger girl with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes. We spent a lot of time at a fabulous palace with eight other girls who wore outfits similar to hers, a Princess they were sworn to protect and her mother, the Queen. Come to think of it, the guy who came and got us was there too, with a blue-haired girl."

Serenity turns to Endymion and says, "This proves it. They are the two missing Generals of your court, darling. I think it's time to restore their memories."

"Yes, I agree, sweetheart. Luna, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I wouldn't mind, Your Majesty," Luna replies.

Thomas says, "Did that cat just talk or am I hearing things?"

"Yes, she did," Artemis replies. "Luna and I are from the kingdom you both dreamt of. My name is Artemis. Luna was the advisor to the Queen of the Silver Millennium and I am the guardian of the leader of the Sailor Senshi. Those are the nine women you remember."

"Gentlemen, could you please face me and close your eyes? I promise this won't hurt a bit. It will just take several minutes." They close their eyes. Several minutes later, they open them.

"Your Majesties, please forgive us for not remembering sooner," Topaz says.

"All is forgiven, Garnet, Topaz." Endymion turns to Serenity and says, "Do you think they should see the others or the Senshi first?"

"I say let the reacquaint themselves with the Generals then the Senshi," Serenity replies.

A few hours later, Setsuna and Topaz and Garnet and Hotaru are in their suites talking. Setsuna and Topaz decide to renew their wedding vows, while Hotaru and Garnet decide to formally become engaged.

***

Four months have passed. Usagi and Mamoru have been crowned the King and Queen of Tokyo. The King and Queen are walking around their new home. "Wouldn't this room be perfect for Chibi-Usa when she's born, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asks, looking over at her husband. "Mamo-chan, what's wrong?"

"It's started," Mamoru replies.

"What's started?" Usagi questions.

"The thousand years of sleep for the earth." Mamoru says softly. "I'm connected to the earth, as you are to the moon, my love."

"It's time to summon our court, darling," Usagi states. She pulls out her communicator and calls all fourteen members of their court (eight Senshi and six generals; Chibi Usa is back in the future, the Sailor Starlights, Galaxia and Chibi Chibi are back on their respective worlds). "Minna, meet us in the throne room in five minutes." Neo Queen Serenity transforms to Eternal Sailor Moon. She grabs her husband and flies off to the throne room. Once there, Eternal Sailor Moon changes back to Neo Queen Serenity. Moments later, the Senshi and Generals arrive. "Good, everyone's here. Endymion?" Usagi says looking at her husband.

While standing with her fiancée, Saturn thinks to herself, 'Wow! This has got to be something big for Usagi-chan to refer to Mamoru-san as Endymion.'

"Thank you, Serenity. As we've known for several years, a bout of eternal sleep will fall over our planet shortly after Serenity and I take the throne. I'm sorry to say that it has begun. I have already sensed the change in our planet. The wave of sleep will hit us in about two days. I do not think it's a good idea to tell the people about this, but the Queen has decided otherwise and I will abide by her wishes. Now, we need all of you to assist in preparing the news conference informing the world of this. It must be going in under two hours."

"Please come and get us when it is almost completed. We shall be in our suite until then," the Queen says. She leaves, with Endymion following her. A few minutes later, they arrive in their suite. "Sit down, Mamo-chan. I have something to tell you." He sits down and Usagi takes a deep breath. "Mamo-chan, what I have to tell you is that…is that…that I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant," Usagi whispers.

"WHAT?!?!?! Usako, that's great! When did you find out?"

"Ami confirmed it last night. I had felt ill for several days and went to see her yesterday morning. She got the results last night, just after dinner and told me. We're going to be parents!"

"Is that why you asked me about a room for Chibi Usa before?" Mamoru asks.

"Yes, Mamo-chan."

"How far along are you?"

"Three months. I figure it happened right around Ami and Zoicite's wedding." Usagi looks at her husband. "Are you ok with this, Mamo-chan? I mean, I know how much you loved Chibi Usa when she was here before. I just hope that the sleep won't affect my pregnancy."

"Why don't you call Ami and Setsuna in and discuss that with them?"

"Good idea, darling." Neo Queen Serenity picks up her communicator and calls Mercury and Pluto. "Pluto, Mercury, can you please come to my suite. The King and I need to speak with you."

"Right away, your majesty," Pluto responds. Seconds later, a portal appears and Sailor Pluto emerges from it.

"I'll be right there, Usagi-chan," Mercury responds. A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door and Sailor Mercury enters the room.

"Thank you both for coming. Ami, Setsuna, you both know Usagi is pregnant. What we need from the two of you is assurance that the baby will not be harmed by the sleep that is upon us."

"We knew that there was a chance Usagi would be pregnant when the sleep hit us, therefore, we devised a way for her to still obtain nourishment while locked in sleep. The ginzuishou will nourish her and her child," Mercury says.

"I have already checked the future. The child within the Queen will survive and be born healthy. The Queen is carrying Chibi Usa currently."

***

That evening, the King and Queen are in bed in each other's arms. "Do you know how much I love you, Usako?"

"Not as much as I love you, Mamo-chan. I'm glad that I'm pregnant with your child. Chibi Usa is one great kid," Usagi replies.

A short time later, they are asleep in each other's arms.

***

Two days later, King Endymion senses his planet being frozen. "It's just a matter of time before the sleep reaches us. Usako. Shall we gather our court to us?" he asks Neo Queen Serenity.

"Yes, we shall." She gets out her communicator and hits the "all call" button. "Minna, please come to the Royal Suite."

Several minutes later, the fourteen members of the Royal Court have arrived. Each General stands with his wife while Neptune and Uranus are off to the side. Neo Queen Serenity says, "Minna, thank you for serving us loyally and faithfully these last several years. Your love and support has been exceptional and will not be forgotten. We love each and every one of you deeply." The Queen's thoughts are echoed by the court. "In these last few minutes, we will leave you to your own desires. You are all dismissed, my loving friends." Everyone leaves.

Ten minutes later, the sleep comes to Tokyo. Everyone falls asleep wherever they were. The King and Queen were laying on their bed in each other's arms with Usagi wearing her broach to provide nourishment to her unborn daughter. Minako and Kunzite were in the training room, fighting each other. Rei and Jedite were at the Sacred Fire, meditating. Ami and Zoicite were in the library reading. Makoto and Nephrite were in the kitchen cleaning up the mess that they had made earlier. Setsuna was with Topaz, while Hotaru and Garnet were practicing with Venus and Kunzite. Michiru and Haruka were in their suite. Luna and Artemis were in their suite, laying together on their bed in their human forms.

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED……IN CRYSTAL TOKYO


End file.
